Sarah Tulipe
Sarah is owned by YFS. Info Name: Sarah Tulipe Gender: Female District: 10 Age: 14 Weapon: Rocks, Sticks, Ax Appearance: Sarah has brown hair and brown eyes, and stands at 5'3. Strengths/skills: Animal knowledge, climbing, fast. Weakness(es): Small, swimming, resistance to cold. ''' '''Personality: Sarah has a sweet southern belle personality. She is social and nice, generally polite and very well disciplined. She'll behave and will talk to anyone, ask them how their doing or how good they are feeling. She'll be kind to anyone, except for those who are mean to her. Backstory/History: Sarah was born in one of the larger families of 10. She grew up cleaning around the house and being taught how to be a successful rancher. She learned quickly and soon knew just about everything there was to know about animals. She often hung around her house, but occasionally went into the district to buy something here and there. She had a lot of friends, but one person irked her so bad, that she almost fought them because of it. "Sarah, how naive." a rich snob kid of the mayor's told her. Sarah scoffed. "Rich Richard, who lies around all day, getting stupider every hour." she snapped back. "Ha. Better than a simple farm girl who is probably going to die in the games anyways." Richard said back, as Sarah stormed off. She tried to find ways to get rid of Richard, the spoiled brat, but there was no way. Peacekeepers escorted the mayor and his family everywhere, ever since the incident in District 11 when a pshycho cannibal killed the mayor and ate him. Rigging the reaping could work, but she heard it worked in the favor of someone and they won the games they got reaped for. She knew it wasn't worth getting caught for, but Sarah had an idea to rid of Richard. "So, you want me to drive Richard outside?" Sarah's friend, Belle, asked. "Yes." Sarah replied. Belle went in the mayor's mansion and came out with Richard. "I don't wanna see the ragged farm girl." the boy said. "Then go in the pin and see a surprise." Sarah said. Richard went in. "There's nothing in here!" he said. That's when Sarah started throwing rocks at him. "Hey, cut it out!" Richard said, but Sarah replied "Stop coming to my house and annoying me!". ''' '''She threw another rock, this one hit Richard. "Okay I'll stop! Don't throw another rock at me!" Richard said. Sarah stopped, and unlocked the gate. Richard ran back in his house, and Belle exchanged a high five with Sarah. She walked home, to find it empty. "That's odd..." Sarah said, looking around. Everything looked normal, except for the note stapled to the dining table. "The Mayor invited us to a dinner Sarah. Come immediately" it said. Sarah then began running to the mayor's mansion. Sarah knocked on the door, and said "Sarah Tulipe... here for the dinner." she said. The door opened, and she was grabbed by rough hands. "Ow let me go!" Sarah said, biting the gruff arm as she began running. A sharp pain in her left leg got her attention. In it was a large needle. Sarah became woozy, and passed out. When she woke up, she was in a cell with her large family. "There she is! The star of it all!" a voice too familiar said. "Richard!" Sarah said angrily. She ran at him, but the prison bars stopped her. "I'm going to strangle you, you spoiled rotten brat!" Sarah said, but Richard just smirked. "Too bad those will be your last words." he said, loading a pistol. Sarah gasped, just as a shot rang out. Sarah clutched her leg, falling over and screaming in pain. Tears welled up in her eyes and she began crying. "Move and you get shot too!" Richard said to Sarah's family. ' '"P-Please... don't kill me" Sarah said in between sniffles. "What's that? Begging for Mercy?" Richard said happily. "Ha. Nope!" Richard said, loading the gun and pointing it at Sarah's head. Sarah looked up, knowing she was going to die. ' '''A gun shot rang out, and Sarah was ready. But she wasn't dead. Richard fell over, and Belle walked in, a gun in her hand. Belle unlocked the door, and helped a limping Sarah. "Go. I'll tell them that my brother Richard shot himself." Belle said. ' 'Sarah ran home, and watched as her mother pried the bullet out. "You need some rest sweetheart." Her mom said, as she bandaged the wound and put Sarah to sleep. ' '''She woke up, and in the paper, it read "Daughter of mayor shoots sibling". Sarah gasped. "No... not Belle." she said saddened. It was reaping day, and Sarah knew she had to get ready. Token: Ruby necklace Height: 5'3 Fears: Killing friends Alliance: Whoever Requests. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:14 year olds Category:District 10 Category:Reaped Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes